Counting Days
by Ready09Sette
Summary: I wanna try making a NinjaTheory's devil twins fanfic, and this is what i came up with. rated T for 'shy approaches? sorry, no kissing or lemons... D: but you can imagine it! XDD Summary's inside :D Read and Review!
1. Hours - Intro

Counting Days

: Dante x Vergil Fanfiction

rated : T

Summary : They were strangers at first, then they became friends after only a few hours. A day passed, he knew he's in love with his new friend. After a week, he wondered where his friend had gone off to.

First A/N : Short story with a few chapters.

Disclaimer + Warning (s) : I'm very aware that DmC is not mine, but changing their heights is very much all right here, yes? Making Vergil a bit shorter like... 0.9 cm than Dante? ;D You know why, perfect height to kiss someone if you're dominating where you don't have to stand on your toes... Though kiss-kiss couldn't be found anywhere in this story, since it's too awkward for me to write about it right now... O.o

Oh yeah, here - Both Dante and Vergil aren't brothers.

This is my first try with NJ's DmC! Be nice with me! T.T

* * *

Chapter One : Hours - Intro

Dante munched on his sandwich, eyes fixed to the preliminary soccer match below on the field. There weren't much audiences present, not that surprising during examination days. Sitting at a bench behind the thin metal gates, Dante wasn't that interested of watching the game.

He just needed something to ease up his headaches.

His Gray eyes faltered to the sandwich he had been munching on for quite awhile now, it was very much tasteless. Dante wondered why he bought it. The black-haired wrapped it up in its plastic cover, placed them on his side and leaned his back on the bench. He drank his canned soft-drink as he observed how energetic the soccer players were.

They looked so happy running around and passing the ball to their friends.

_"What?"_

_"You have a donor, Dante. You have to be more careful of your health from now on," the doctor said, smiling as she flipped through the report. She looked satisfied and relieved. _

_Dante was speechless, should he be happy that he'll get a new life or feel guilty knowing that there's someone giving up his or her life for him? The doctor noticed the strangely quiet young man in front of her, and sighed. _

_"What's wrong?" she asked, resting the reports on her working desk. _

_"...I don't know what i should feel right now," his voice droning, lowering down his head. _

_"You should feel happy, Dante. It is normal to feel this way... And you want to know something?" she said, placing her hand on Dante's shoulder. _

_Lifting his head up as he raised an eyebrow, he waited for the answer. _

_"It was your name on top of the list at that time, you were lucky. He gave us an exception that you don't ask for his name..."_

_"Why?"_

An eyebrow twitched.

"Mysterious donor for a piece of shit..." he mumbled, crumpling the emptied canned drink with his hand.

His other hand moved to his chest, feeling the slight pounding and the beating of his heart. It was dangerously slow or rather, it's abnormal.

Dante was born with a very weak heart. In his childhood days, the only place he was allowed to be in was his bedroom. Stuck with a support that smells awful, jealous of the cheery life outside his home and the frequent faint whenever he tried to at least run. The fragility of his heart was only known within his family of parents and his sister.

When he reached the age of eight, his doctor told him his sickness will escalate to its worse if he doesn't get any heart transplant. For years and now in his last year of high-school, he finally got a suitable transplant. It somehow amazes him on how long he lasts, even within the years he'd got into many countless fights.

Though as rebellious as he wanted to be, he's still sick.

_"He is now living in a borrowed time from you. He'd asked only a week before giving up for you, Dante," she explained._

_"Didn't know you doctors could do that, considering how painful waiting for years were... and the 'will-be-frequent' cut on the chest," he said, rolling his eyes. _

_"We needed willingness, Dante. And every data that we have of him are similar to you. This is your chance, you could live your life to the extent until you're old!"_

_"...So why didn't you said that to this donor of mine?"_

_The doctor was taken aback, she was stunned. _

_When Dante received no reply, he continued, "What about his family? Sure, they must've said something to him?"_

_Her lips pursed closed, the gentle stare that she had a few moments before suddenly changed. _

_"He doesn't have any... nor anyone that cared for him. That is why he's willing enough to at least save someone."_

_As he listened to the doctor's answer, he finally noticed how serious both his doctor and the donor were. _

_"Life isn't something you could play around with..." she stated, silencing the young black-haired. _

Dante's gaze returned to the soccer match, and witnessed the first home goal. The winning players cheered, but he didn't smile. His mind was still reeling of his 'recovery' news, and that irritated him. Probably due to the donor's complete differences in his life than what Dante was having. What if his heart isn't suitable for him? Death is still coming and waiting for the mysterious donor and even him.

That is something he never wanted to happen.

"Damn...!" he shouted, throwing the crumpled drink to the side.

Earning a few confused glances from the audiences and the soccer players as he ignored. He scowled, recoiling back to lean on the bench and calmed himself. Sighing, closing his eyes and tried to get his mind away from the news.

With a few bounces after the empty can landed harshly on the ground, it finally rested, missing the trash. Only to be picked up by another while walking towards the annoyed black-haired.

"You know you should at least try to aim," the figure spoke.

Standing beside Dante with the can on his hand, Dante opened his eyes when the stranger shadowed the sun's shine. He knew this stranger, where everything about him coloured white. His hair, the fair skin and the light-coloured Gray. The unapproachable Vergil, they called him. They had many similarities, they knew which, but they've never really spoken to each other.

And today, marked the first they conversed.

"...Sure you're talking to me?" Dante spatted back, in an act of unconscious irritation.

Vergil took a seat on the bench, a bit far to respect the other's private-space.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, pretty sure."

It was strange for Vergil to approach him like this. He would often seen the white-haired around school in the library or with Dante's sister, Kat, they looked suitable to each other. Maybe they're together. But it surely is unusual to see him without a book. It's examination days, right? Shouldn't he be studying or something? Dante had given some thought that smart kids doesn't need to study was a myth, but this... the myth's true!

Dante sat up straight, using his thighs to support his arms as he leaned over. He glanced on his former empty can on Vergil's hand and sighed.

"So? What makes you come here?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking that it might be great to spend my lunch with you today, if that's all right," Vergil said, placing the can near Dante's seat.

He looked, the white-haired didn't bring any of his lunch around with him. Then Dante grew suspicious.

"Sure... but why me?"

"I don't know, i somehow feel like it."

Instead he decided to ignore it and continued to watch the soccer game a bit more before leaving. A thought passed his mind, what will a bystander's perspective of life should be? He knew it might be awkward to ask this to the smartest guy in school, but he didn't care as much. After all, they are at the same age so it's all right.

"Hey, can i ask you something? Since you're my sister's friend and all, i wanna trust you," he said, turning to face the white-haired.

"What is it?"

"What do you think of life if... you're someone who's living in a borrowed time?" Dante asked.

Vergil looked away, eyes wandering on the game as he think of an answer.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he said, turning his attention back to the soccer game.

"Nah, it's fine..." Vergil wandered before he continued, "Life can be reasoned with many answers. For me, i would make myself a few wishes before i go."

"Like what?"

"Spending most of my time with my family if they really love me. Life gave me a family to give me the chance to feel loved.."

_'...Yeah, they love me... Both mom and dad, and Kat...' _Dante thought as he listened to Vergil's opinion.

"...Do something that nobody dared to shout back at me, because life offered me to enjoy myself fully," Vergil said, chuckled at the end of his sentence.

_'I've done many things already, but it doesn't seem to satisfy me... Maybe i should pick some fights later...'_

"Say something to the person i like to avoid myself from regrets. Since i'm allowed to fall in love at least..."

_'...Hmmm... I'm a notorious deviant, right?'_

"Ooh," Dante cooed, smirking at Vergil's strange reason. But the white-haired smiled.

"And the acceptance to my reason of dying. Consenting the way of my life as it is."

"Consent?"

"Yeah, everybody will die sooner or later... For example, your tin can," Vergil said, pointing his finger to the empty can he placed nearby earlier.

Dante switched his view to the placed can beside him, as Vergil spoke, "Though it doesn't have any soul, it was created mechanically with a purpose like humans."

The white-haired grabbed the can and added, "A small containment of water, only to be crushed and getting thrown to the trash."

Vergil flung the empty can exactly into the trash, a sharp shot that even Dante is shocked.

"So... a human's life has a purpose to live before death and getting buried," Dante mumbled, looking at the proud white-haired.

"Yes. So what's your purpose?" Vergil asked, smiling as he returned to his usual position.

The black-haired chuckled, he could believe how deep Vergil was. He shook his head, and the irritating news of his recovering had dwindled. All thanks to this mysterious white-haired.

"I haven't had any true friend for a while..."

"Then?"

"Maybe i could spend my time with a new-found friend of mine," Dante smiled.

Vergil chuckled, shaking his head. But that smile he had on his face was priceless.

"Whatever you want," he replied.

After that, they chatted along through the lunch and the afternoon. Even after the game ends, their friendly conversation continued. Dante gets the chance to see the other side of Vergil that he'd rarely showed in public, that smile that is worth millions of lifetime to see. And once the tensed air was lifted, the black-haired feels strangely light. It's almost like all of his pains and burdens were lifted.

He appreciated this new founding.

* * *

He sat on his usual seat on the dining table, poking his healthy meal of chicken breasts on a soupy noodle dinner. Both of his parents are discussing about Dante's future after his transplant surgery like what they did almost every dinner, and Kat being quiet as she was, noticed the slight mix of 'disturb' and 'realization' on her brother's face.

"What're you thinking, Dante?"

"...Thinking what i'm going to say to a new friend."

"Oh, who is it?" Eva asked, smiling at her eldest son.

"Vergil...," he revealed, glancing at the shocking expressions of his parents.

"I thought you hated him," Sparda spoke.

Dante scratched the back of his head, "I didn't, i'm just... jealous, maybe... He has many things that i don't, that's why."

Eva lapped her gentle hand over Dante's as he raised his head to look at her.

"You don't have to worry about that again after you've passed this surgery," she said, curving a gentle, sweet smile.

Resuming their dinner quietly, but in a calming atmosphere... Dante wondered if his family knew about the whereabouts of his donor.

"...Hey, do you guys know where my donor lives? Don't i have the rights to know something about him?" he asked.

"The thing is... we don't. We never saw his face, just a few details of him being an orphan..." his father answered.

"...huh..."

Mysterious donor indeed, the donor must have paid a lot of money to keep the doctors quiet. Finally eating his dinner slowly despite the nearly 'clean' on his family's plates, he noticed the unusual quietness on his sister. Kat would usually talk to him about her problems in school and stuff, and he would take care of her matters every-time.

But now, she looked so distant.

"Kat? What's the matter?"

She looked away from her daze, thought stuttering a bit.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy for you," she mumbled, loud enough for Dante to work out what she said.

* * *

Ready, yawning, online!

So... yeah, NJ's DmC Dante and Vergil's fanfiction. No kiss-kiss, or lemony scenes... This is a short-story with a few chapters, i promised. I hope it suits!

I'm aware that there are many errors with the use of grammar, be patient with me. I am learning, you know? Once i get a Beta, i'll let him or her repair this for you guys! :D So, wait 'till the day comes!

Ready, working on the next chapter, offline!


	2. Days - Part One

Counting Days

A/N : Haha! I'm doing it in parts now, done especially for the first reviewer! I decided to lengthen the story a bit, just to make it obvious. The chapters will directly continued with the before and after. If you spot the hint where, i will love you for the rest of my life! XDD

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two : Days - Part One

He rested himself on Kat's bed, stretching his arms and letting it fall back to the comfy cushioned bed. Reading a so-not-interesting girl's comic book tire him out, and he doesn't even know why Kat asked him to read it.

He sighed, "I don't know why this... crap... is so interesting to you."

"It's called 'different tastes' between a guy and girl, brother," she calmly replied.

Bored and his expression was completely dull, Dante's eyes shifted to his sister who silently doing her homework on the medium-built coffee-table.

"Need some help there, lil' sis?" he asked, sitting up on the bed.

Kat snickered, raising her head, "Like you could do mathematics."

"Hey, i paid attention in class too, you know?" Dante countered, moving himself to sit opposite to Kat's.

And continued, "...Sometimes."

But she just shook her head, continuing her work. About Dante's help, she doesn't need it. And the big brother didn't mind about it.

Dante wondered about Kat's relationship with Vergil. They were so close in school, there wasn't a time where he haven't seen Kat without the blue guy. And why he was so interested about Vergil, really did creeping him out.

"So, how'd you met Vergil, Kat?" he asked, poking his finger on Kat's pencil case.

"Why are you suddenly so interested about him? You're so weird!" Kat joked, laughing a bit.

"Well, i have to know who's my cute lil' sis is going out with!"

She put her pen down and sighed, "Me and Vergil are the best of friends. Plus, he already had someone he liked."

Widening his eyes in shock, Dante became slightly eager to hear who it was, "Yeah? Who? Tell me! Is it someone i know?"

Kat then smiled light-heartedly, ignoring the problems of her homework, "Ask him, brother dearest. You're his friend, right?"

"I just talked to him this afternoon and you call this thing's friendship?"

- - - **Six Days More** - - -

Dante walked on the pavement of the streets, hands in his pockets while crunching on the candy he was eating.

_"Yeah, it makes me stupid whenever i think about it..." he admitted._

_His doctor sighed, pulling her chair close to Dante just so that this secret could only be kept between them. _

_"There was nothing special about your donor. He is a middle-aged man who had lost everything few years ago..."_

_"Whoa... Not what i was expecting..." _

_She chuckled, "Let's see, you expected him to be a lot younger?"_

_He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but decided to brush it off for now. _

_"Not really. So... what's his tragic reason?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. _

_"Hmm... He said he had nowhere to go but a wish to reunite with his family in heaven. Talking to him about continuing life just doesn't seem to get through... Instead of suicide, it's better to donate, right?"_

_"Maybe... By the looks of things, i guess he's not ready. "_

_Dante's doctor nodded her head and smiled, "Correct, i'm glad you understand."_

_His Gray eyes lowered down to the ground. His donor had a family once, he understands what it feels to lose everything he loved. _

_'Because i'll probably do the same too...' he thought. _

A donor without a name, he cursed. Just how much mystery can this guy get?

School seemed really tiring to him these days, and as a precaution, he brought along his medicines. Just after he climbed up the closed gates of his school, he realized of how lonely he was without any friends. And the first one he has was someone he least expected.

_"He's a nerd... so, probably he's in the library,"_ Dante thought logically.

He walked and entered the silent library room, he finally understands how dull it was to be smart. Looking sideways of the slightly empty library room, Dante searched for a familiar white-haired Vergil.

Then he spotted the reading Vergil who was sitting far from plain sight. Dante whispered loudly, "Yo, Verge!"

Vergil looked up from his book, and curved a somehow happy smile, "Strange to see you in a library."

"Yeah, probably this is the first and the last. So, i was thinking," he said, sitting on an empty chair.

The black-haired quietly continued, "...Wanna grab something to eat?"

It was pretty amusing how Dante, the trouble-maker in school, suddenly respected the silence of library rules.

Vergil chuckled lightly, closing his book. He understood what Dante meant, and said, "By your definition of skipping school?"

Then he curved a grin, "Nice, you read me really well."

"What do you have in mind?" the white-haired asked amusingly, it was nice that Dante has his way of logical jokes.

He quickly replied, standing up from his seat, "Maaaany things! C'mon! Pack your stuff, we're getting out of here!"

0-0

Vergil gulped, "Just so you know, this is my first time rebelling like this..."

"See? That's why, sticking to your book makes your life boring," Dante said honestly, and added, "And i vaguely remember you said life's something about enjoying?"

"Yes, i did said that but..." Vergil wandered as he absently watched Dante throwing their bags out to the other side of the gate, and started to climb.

He jumped down to the ground, picking up his and Vergil's bag and smirked, "What're you waiting for?!"

The white-haired mentally slapped himself, and shook his head, "...You better be the one paying!"

0-0

On their way to a family restaurant for lunch, Dante 'accidentally' pick a fight with a group of gangsters to which the fight was amazingly short. He single-handedly defeated all of them while Vergil, instead of helping or running away, just stood on his place... heedless as he wasn't the type to be afraid of trivial things.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Dante had ordered twice the amount of meals for himself while Vergil had chosen a rather normal set instead.

Finally settling on a table, Vergil asked, "Exactly how large your stomach can be?"

"Like a huge barrel, i could use some exercise later on," Dante replied, gobbling down his burger.

"And you ordered these everytime you eat in a fast-food family restaurant?" the white-haired pointed to the burgers and a bucket of fried chicken piling in front of them.

"Nope, i was never allowed to eat them. I had to rebel once in awhile," Dante stated, moving on to his next badge of burger.

"...I see, never thought a bad-ass like you had an eating disorder," Vergil expressionlessly said, eating his share of burger.

It felt like there was an arrow piercing through his metal body. Vergil had seen right through him!

"Shut up."

0-0

It was early night and the both of them had spent their afternoon racing, wrestling, shooting and battling in the arcade. And on top of that, they've reached the highest score those games could give.

Dante stretched his arms up to the air, "Fun in the arcade!"

They were walking side-by-side in the city on their way back.

"Yeah, i'm having a pretty good day so far," Vergil said, smilingly.

"Thanks by the way, Verge. Oh yeah, lemme walk you home," Dante offered.

Above everything else, Vergil declined the black-haired's offer.

Shaking his head as he continued to smile sadly, "It's fine. You can just walk me to school anyway, i can go home there."

The atmosphere then grew tense and very awkward. It was just a walk home, what's so bad about that? Then, a clever thought passed his mind.

"Ah, i see... You're afraid that your parents knew about me befriending you?" Dante spoke, turning his head to face his new friend.

"Sorry, Dante," he apologised.

"I deserved it."

It was quite between them halfway to school, when Vergil broke the silence, "By sensing your 'logical mind aura', you are anticipating me to tell you about my life."

Then the black-haired whistled, "You're a genius, Vergil."

He lightly chuckled, wondering which story he could tell, "Let's see... I could only tell you a few things for now."

Dante nodded his head, "Privatised lifestyle, i get it. But i'm listening."

"When i was very young, i found out that i'm the sole heir to my grandparents' fortune. I decided to use them for future use, now... I don't know why i don't think like that any more."

The black-haired widened his eyes, "What, you've used all of them already?"

Vergil laughed heartedly, shaking his head, "Nope!"

He continued, "I gave some to charity, but the wealth keeps growing... One thing for sure, i haven't touched even a single penny when i started high-school. Somehow i feel that i might leave someday soon..."

They arrived at the closed school gates. Halting his steps, Dante asked, "You're sick?"

Vergil chuckled, "Nah, it's just a passing instinct. You wouldn't know, right?"

- - - **Five Days More **- - -

"Oh? You invited Vergil for dinner later?" Eva smiled happily, flipping out the pancakes.

Dante groaned, sitting on his usual seat on the table beside Kat who was already eaten her share of pancakes. He hated whenever his mother got deliriously happy like this.

And replied, drinking his morning tea, "Yeah, he told me his parents didn't mind him staying out late tonight."

She chuckled, laying off the cooked pancakes on a plate and served them straight for Dante.

"You should just honestly tell me you're having a sleep-over, honey!"

He accidentally spurted out his tea, there was this 'eeeewww' look on Kat's face. Nearly choked, he quickly wiped his mouth, "Where exactly are you pointing at, mom?!"

"Aww... it's just that this is the first time you'll bring a friend over," she 'innocently' said.

Eva decided to give up when Dante gave her a silent reply, though there were few streaks of blushes appearing on his cheeks. He gobbled down his pancakes with maple syrup when Kat left for school. It became his daily routine to go to school later than his sister, just so that he can get to talk to his mother.

Dante's eyes wandered to the beautiful necklace on his mother's neck, and asked, "Mom, are you sure you wanna give up yours and dad's necklaces?"

"Why? It doesn't have any values to us any more, Dante..." Eva calmly explained, drinking her cup of coffee.

Finishing his pancakes, he said again, "But you guys love them..."

With that Eva smiled, bringing a hand to caress Dante's cheek, "Dante... Listen, seeing you alive is more valuable to us than money or diamonds."

0-0

Lunch in school, the bench where they first met became their meeting spot. When Vergil arrived, he noticed the slightly disturbed expression on Dante's face and sat near him.

"You're so sullen today, Dante," the white-haired pointed, looking at the empty field.

Dante sighed, brushing his hair to the back, "...I don't wanna talk about it."

"You don't have to. Kat told me..."

He vexed, "Looks like she always gives you an update of Sparda's family life..."

Vergil then frowned, "Now, don't get mad on her. Kat felt the same way as you do, that's why i know what's happening."

The black-haired closed his eyes, "...Guess you don't know what it's for."

There was a moment of silence between them before Vergil replied.

"I don't want to be so nosy to ask you."

* * *

Ready, updating this thing bleh!, online!

SPARTA! XDD

So yeah, there you go! Don't have much to comment though...

Ready, love-love, offline!


End file.
